wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Flutterspeck
this page belongs to jinxy. it is a click-the-button-to-open. beautiful code by ray. do not take anything from this page. thank you! <3 : speck | demigirl | she/they | pan | 16 | excitable artsy glass blower / forever silenced singer / : : Appearance Flutterspeck is a small, delicately shaped dragonet; with large lepidoptera wings, and oversized ears. She'd seem like a typical, run-of-the-mill SilkWing, perhaps, but she's not as fragile, or lovely, there's far too much spunk and fire in her to be a pretty little glass doll. Her scales fluctuate to sky blue, new dawn yellow, and rose petal pink; they all shimmer like morning dew. Her eyes are a sharp grey, they are curious and wondering, but also fierce. Her limbs are a bit chubby, but her talons are very nimble, and her snout isn't as long as it should be, but otherwise her face is very pleasant. Silk strands with tiny glass jewels hung about decorate her wings. And two glass orbs, one large the other small, shine off both of her ears. The strangest thing about her, are her antennae, for they are far longer then that of her tribe, and sweep across her face sometimes, like overdramatic bangs; well, if dragons knew what bangs were... : : Personality Flutter is strange thing, silent, but before that; all she was, was joy... She wasn't like the other SilkWings, ever since she hatched; she saw the world with wide wonder-filled eyes. Speck was full of mirth, she wanted nothing less then to spread love around the world, being an innocent dragonet with oversized dreams. She believed the lies that the universe was fair and perfect, but she was happy with the sweet, false truth, for everyone knows, the truth is bitter... She is now, the same, perhaps; but she has a sharper side to her; betrayal and ferocity flickers in her pale eyes. She does not trust many, but her soul of song never dies. She still sees the good in things, especially nature, but the songbird has been silenced; but she will never yield. Despite her sweet complexion, and charming smile, there's a certain streak of savageness in her blood. Deep down, she's wild, when she matured, and her eyes saw the cruelty of the world, her heart didn't harden, her instincts just awoken... For her heart is that of nature, untamable. : : Background Flutter hatched to a well to do glass blower SilkWing couple, her dragonet-hood was very happy and safe. She was raised in love and color, quickly learning the family skill, and even finding painting flowed easily with her graceful talons. Years slipped by then, humming to herself she and her family created many masterpieces, and many many memories. She and her family's life was very good, and she grew up believing all SilkWings had it that good also... But one day like all the others, Flutter was singing to herself as she spun glass jewel encrusted wing adornments, a HiveWing soldier near her age overheard her. He was hypnotized by her beautiful voice, and softly walked up to her. He told her his name was Sheen, and that she could easily become a singer for the HiveWings; beyond excitement, and her parents agreed. A few days later, after packing her bags, and crying with her parents, Flutter flew off with Sheen, to her new life. At first, it was wonderful, during the day she could explore the many sights of the Hive, and at night she'd sing for the crowds. Her name quickly traveled, and even a few of Queen Wasp's Ladies listened to her. Through the months, she and Sheen became very close, and inside her heart, true feelings developed for him. She believed he felt the same way for her, but, in truth, he saw her as a pretty little song bird, nothing more. But she was too caught up in his honeyed compliments to see the truth. One night like all the others, she was just walking back from the usual night of singing, but for some strange reason, she decided to take the path around the garden, as she walked, the sounds of shouts filled the air. Fear shot threw her wings, but she followed them; they led her to something she'd never dream of, even in her nightmares... HiveWings had surrounded a SilkWing couple, their wings were shredded, and their scales scarred, their breaths were hollow, and the HiveWings loomed over them, grinning. Flutter bolted towards the downed dragons, placing her cool, jeweled talons in their own. She saw then how badly they were injured, and knew they wouldn't make it, but they couldn't die like that. So she did what she did best, she sang to them. Her sweetest, most sorrowful song she had ever spoken, and with that, they smiled, touched each other's talons, and closed their eyes. Tears streaked down her face, and she turned to the soldiers, her grey eyes filled with storms. "Why? Why couldn't you help them? I-I don't understand." She said, then someone grasped her shoulder firmly, Sheen, "They eloped, that's against the laws, so, we made them pay." He said with a small laugh rattling in his throat, "you follow the rules, you understand, right Speck HiveWings rule, you guys follow, nothing more" The words rolled off his tongue, without a hint of regret she thought, was this how the SilkWings were treated? We're just...toys? No. As quick as a twig snaps in a rainstorm, she lunged towards Sheen, her body hit him like a rock, and her claws dragged him to the ground. Then, she jumped towards the others, silk sprayed into their faces, and claws ripped into their scales. Finally, all of the soldiers lay there panting, not dead, but not in good shape either. Sheen was the only one left unscathed, she turned to him, blood was one his talons, blood was on hers, she didn't know what to do now...He wasn't her friend, he was a murderer, but she wasn't going to kill him, just leave him unconscious, like the other guards. But before she could strike he rolled out of her grasp, and grabbed her by the shoulders, and threw her back into the woods. Her head hit something hard, and she felt herself lose consciousness. When she woke up she was in the same room, where she prepped to sing, except this time her wings were bound, by a kind of sticky web; her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and she saw Sheen across from her. "Awake? Good, now, let's get this over with, you sing and I don't tell them what you did to those poor HiveWings," She blinked, mind racing, she opened her mouth to say something, probably an insult, although she didn't have much experience on insults...But nothing came out, she tried again, nothing. Terrified, she tried to cough, scream, whisper. Nothing, just silence; Sheen and Speck locked eyes for a moment, both knowing what happened, both having different thoughts, but she ran, shoving past him, and past the other Silk and HiveWings. She couldn't hear the alarmed shouts of dragons as she rushed by them, or the excited squeals of dragonets calling out her name; no, she only heard silence, and her heartbeat. She quickly wove out of sight, and tore through the netting on her wings, she waiting out nightfall and flew towards no where, where she landed up near Beetle Lake. That's where she resides for now, although she doesn't stay there all the time; she has mapped out the hives, finding out where they keep the prisoners, and then she flies there leaving poems and notes of encouragement, even trying to break them out. No one knows who she is, they figured Flutter died, and that the strange vigilante was another dragon, except Sheen, who has sworn vengeance on the dragon who ruined his career in show; so he spread lies. He spread the word of the murder of the two SilkWings, his murder, on her. Quickly the rumors spread like wildfire, and now that price rests upon her head, she knows who started that rumor, the dragon who stole her voice and her name; but she doesn't want revenge. She knows he'll pay one day. : : Trivia * suffers mutism, caused by the injury to her head * ambidextrous * (had) a sweet "southern" accent : : Relationships Text: Text: Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Criminal)